lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nexus: Assembly's Call
Prologue Life in YouReeka was slow, monotonous, and easily predictable. I was just an apprentice of a famous builder, Dr. Albert Overbuild. Not only was I his apprentice, but I was his son as well. He used to work with Baron Typhonus, a brilliant scholar that would stop by our house daily to work on amazing projects. I also helped The Brickkeeper at the Assembly Building. Life, despite being slow and predictable, was good. One day, Baron came to our home with an idea to locate the Imagination Nexus. My father, Albert, promised to come. That night, he came to me and said he would return, bringing back a single imagination orb from the beam. That's when everything changed. Crux exploded. I was a Nexus Force recruit. And my first mission was to board the Venture Explorer and head to the Imagination Nexus. Boy, that mission failed, but I was still able to answer the call. Chapter 1: The Recruitmen I woke with a start, breathing quickly with panic. I just had a terrible dream, and it seemed so real. Pushing away the curtains, I peeked through the window. All the landscape of YouReeka was darkened not only with the night, but the horrific storm brewing as well. Sleepily, I put on my glasses, and looked around my bedroom. Torn posters hung from the walls, and broken tubes dangled from the ceiling. Jars of different substances sat on large, wooden tables lining the room. I crawled out of bed, put on my favorite jacket, and picked up the small device with a message streaming down the screen: "CRUX SHATTERED; NEXUS FORCE CREATED. NOW RECRUITING EVERY ELIGIBLE MINIFIGURE." I ran downstairs, grabbed my messenger bag, and headed outside to the docking bay. The docking bay was a huge, narrow dock with spaceships lining the area. Large shops stood at the entrance, selling technology. I looked at my message, and searched for the Venture Explorer. It sat on the very end of the dock, but it was one of the biggest ships. The captain, Sky Lane, was standing outside the vessel waving at recruits. I walked up to her, and she smiled. "Another recruit, eh? Well, this is the best ship to be on! We're heading to the Imagination Nexus!" She looked skyward, and then sighed. "Well, you should head inside. See you later, recruit. Good luck with your adventure!" I walked inside, and saw the huge interior. At that time, I thought nothing could go wrong. I sat down, and enjoyed the view which soon turned dark. Chapter 2: Good News and Bad News. The ship left the dock quickly, and was able to pass through millions of light-years within a single minute. The flight was perfect, with a kind crew and a huge amount of supply crates. The view from the cockpit was also beautiful, with the constant passing of star clusters and galaxies. During the flight I fidgeted with some gears and wires, and soon made myself a little toy car. Everything was going smoothly, until the collision. A wave of dark matter destroyed the engines, knocking out a whole side of the ship. Supplies flew out into place, such as supply crates, innocent minifigures, and even toilets. One of the pilots went on the intercom, and briefly instructed the passengers. "Alright, Venture Explorer passengers, we seem to be experiencing a minor accident with the port bow. The Maelstrom got to the imagination leak in one of the engines, and is now taking over all of that side of the ship. Now, remember to stay calm, and find Bob at the top of the staircase. He will instruct you on how to evacuate. Thank you for flying with the Venture Explorer, and have an excellent day." The intercom came off with a static sound. Figures dressed in regular clothing jogged up the stairs, and I did the same. I talked to Bob, the friendly minifigure at the top of the stairs. He told me to collect imagination, which I did quickly. Then, he received the orbs from me, and made me float. A tingling sensation flooded through me, almost like I was becoming something godly. I landed softly, and noticed I was glowing a faint blue, unlike most figures unlocking their imagination. Bob smiled at me, and pointed at Sky Lane. "Hurry! Find a way up, and talk to her!" He said, with lots of worry about the ship. I jogged down the ship stairs, and met a pile of bricks. Another person came along and built the bouncer, which I used to fly up to Sky Lane. I talked to the captain, and received a Thinking Hat. I jumped down, equipped it, built a rocket, and finished. I was once again glowing. I looked around at the ship, waved goodbye, and hopped in the rocket, blasting off. Chapter 3: At Your Service! I zoomed out of the ship at top speed, blazing down the galaxy. A planet suddenly came into view, soon revealing its tall mountains and beautiful grass. I sped up, leveling out my rocket like how my father taught me. Soon, a gray landing pad came into focus, and I quickly landed on it with great ease. I jogged down the path in front of me, and reached a worker by a facility, covered in horrific purple fog. "Excellent, more help." He said, but his voice sounded like a sick croak. "Avant Gardens, which is here, is under attack by the Maelstrom. Epsilon Starcracker is now waiting back at the Sentinel Encampment. Go find him by looking for a large camp up North." He gestured up the path. "Oh, and kid?" He got my final attention. "You might need a weapon. Here, take this spear. It's the last weapon I have here." He coughed, and I ran up the path, observing each piece of land I could see. I hopped over the deserted plains, and reached a tall wall with a gate blocked by a large bus connected to the top of the wall. Soldiers marched around the perimeter. I equipped my spear, and tip-toed to the gate. To my surprise, the troops gave me some room, and I entered the camp. Minifigures were running around, carrying supply crates and practicing their archery and sword skills. One figure was in the middle, perched on top of a blue supply crate, wearing a white jet pack and blue space armor. Nervously, I approached him, and quietly talked. "Excuse me, but can you help me find Epsilon Starcracker?" The space ranger smiled. "You're talking to him. Nice to meet you. I guess Wisp sent you?" I stared in a completely confused manner. Epsilon continued. "Well, I'm guessing you have enough training by now, if you're here, anyway." I tried to interrupt, but he kept talking. "So, anyway, huge Maelstrom breakout here. We had all the Sentinels we could get to come here, and now we're about equal to the breakout." I tilted my head, pondering on the familiar term of 'the Maelstrom'. Epsilon calibrated his weapon, and floated a bit over the crate with his jet pack. "Well, no time to waste. We DID get the Paradox to do a bit of work to fix this situation, so, when you're ready for battle, go outside the camp, activate the Sentinel Defense Helm, and join the battle." He gestured outside of the shelter, and I jogged out to the serious battle overtaking the once peaceful planet. Outside of the camp sat a shiny gray machine, with a keyboard and two blue light bulbs pointing out of the top. On top sat a helmet, of which I equipped. After calibrating it, the visor turned blue, and I could now see enemies swarming the walls of the camp. I pulled out my iNexus phone and started to play some techno music. Enemies started to swarm me, and I noticed they were stunned by my catchy music. I swung my spear, coming in contact with the glowing bad guys. In a single hit, they disintegrated. I looked at my spear, noticing how unfitting it was to me. It was large, heavy, and just not my style. However, after a while with the help of several knights (of which could easily take out a mob of enemies with a single blow), the battlefield was becoming clear. Suddenly, a swirling air current came around our feet. We heard a growl, and suddenly we were face-to-face to some infected robots and huge spiders. I looked at them with my newly calibrated helmet. The results named them as Stromling Mechs and Dark Spiderlings. The knights began to attack, but I did something odd. I noticed a stray spider, summoning dark energy to build barriers of fog. I was instantly inspired by its skills of using such energy. I followed it, but it noticed. With a quick glance, it shot a web that instantly paralyzed my helmet (which was my only source of armor). I screamed for help under the shattered helmet, but the knights were too busy fighting off the other forces. I then noticed a hammer in front of me, along with a small pile of bricks fallen off of the wall. I smashed the pile, and could fee my imagination calling me. After a great deal of building and creativity (and I found while building I was immune to attacks) my creation had come to life. Before me stood a thin beam of imagination, shining into the sky. It was fairly small, but it did its work. At the slightest sight of the beam the enemies disintegrated. The knights cheered me on, but I was already too freaked out about the battle. I quickly put up the helmet, ran inside the camp, and hid in the safety of the shelter. Category:Current Gameplay Era Category:Stories Based on New Characters Category:Pre-Gameplay Era